An image-stabilization system, which is supposed to substantially stabilize an image while recording with a camcorder in one's hand, is discussed in the article of H. Rindtorff, “Bildstabilisation in Consumer-Camcordern, Funktion und Wirkungsweise” (“Image Stabilization in Consumer Camcorders—Function and Mode of Operation”) Fernseh—und Kinotechnik (Television and Cinema Technology), 49th year, no. ½, 1995.
In this context, and as characterized, the image is split up into four sectors, in which movement vectors describing the displacement of the image are determined. A total movement vector, which ideally represents the displacement of the camera, is determined from the movement vectors of the individual sectors.